I Need A Doctor
by PurpleNavyVamp432
Summary: Bella's brother Emmett is having a baby with Rosalie, on her way to the hospital Bella is stuck in a cab with a playboy, Edward Cullen who just happens to be the medical intern at the hospital and Rosalie's brother. Will Bella be able to keep her cool while being stuck in a rag-tag family with Edward or will she succumb to his charms? Read and find out.
1. Gaining a Niece and a Pain In The Ass

A/N: This is my new story I am writing in place of Dream Tide. It's called I Need A Doctor. Here's the summary. Bella's brother Emmett is having a baby with Rosalie, on her way to the hospital Bella is stuck in a cab with an arrogant playboy Edward Cullen who just happens to be the medical intern at the hospital and Rosalie's brother. Will Bella be able to keep her cool while being stuck in a rag-tag family with Edward or will she succumb to his charms? Read and find out.  
Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight.

Bella's POV  
_"Bella it's time get to the hospital quick!" _Rose grunted over the phone _  
"Honey I got everything in the car let's go." _ Emmett's voice drifted from somewhere in Rose's background.  
_"Ok babe, I gotta go Bella hurry to the hospital please." _Rose hung up. I dropped my phone in my purse and ran around my apartment getting everything together.  
"Outfit for baby check, Newborn toy check, Peanut butter Twinkies check." I counted off the list to myself as I gathered everything together. I grabbed my house keys and ran out the door. I ran downstairs when I got outside it was pouring rain.  
"Taxi!" I yelled and one pulled up to curb. A guy jumped in the other side the same time as me.  
"Where too?" the driver asked.  
"Seattle General Hospital." We both said in unison. The driver pulled off the curb and headed to the hospital.  
"So I guess we're heading to the same place." I said to the stranger. "I'm Bella."  
"Edward." He smiled. He stared at me for a second.  
"What?" I asked blushing slightly a little fluttering in my stomach from the attention from this bronze haired, green eyed man.  
"You have beautiful eyes I just thought I'd let you know." And the butterflies died. _O god a player. _I thought. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.  
"Why suddenly so cold?" He asked.  
"I don't associate with players." I said without looking at him.  
"How do you know I'm a player?" He asked a smile obvious in his voice.  
"Anybody who uses that line is a player for sure." He chuckled.  
"I'm not a player I just got swag."  
"Swag?" I looked at him in disbelief and the butterflies shot back up when my dull brown eyes met his gorgeous emeralds. I quickly looked away again. He chuckled as if knowing why I looked away.  
"You wouldn't know swag if it bit you in the dick." I said as we pulled up to the hospital.  
"Well I hope to see you again sometime Bella." The way my name rolled off his tongue sent chills down my spine.  
"I can't say the feeling is mutual." I replied. He chuckled before walking into the hospital. I walked to the maternity ward and signed into the visitor log.  
"Rose." I kissed her forehead and sat down next to her.  
"Where's Emmett?" I asked.  
"He's getting my dad and brother." She said.  
"Ok how you feel?" I asked  
"Like I'm about to push a human fucking being through my Vajayjay how the hell would you feel?" She growled.  
"That's just the lack of medication making you angry." I patted her hand. Emmett walked through the door with a tall blonde man in a grey t-shirt and blue jeans and the player from my taxi in blue scrubs.  
"So you're a doctor?" I asked him.  
"Medical intern plus Rosalie's brother." He smiled. "And how may I ask you know my sister?"  
"Emmett's my brother." I replied.  
"Well then I guess we will be seeing more of each other since we are about to have a mutual a relative." He said.  
"You know my brother Bella?" Rose asked me.  
"We shared a cab to get here unfortunately." I said.  
"Well Ms. Cullen let's see where we are." The doctor said when she walked into the room.  
"You got it ." Rosalie nodded. The doctor examined Rosalie. "Well your finally Ready for the epidural so let's get that done and then hopefully a few more hours and you'll be ready to push."  
"Ok good cause I'm ready to have my baby here." Rosalie rubbed her stomach.  
"Edward go get the nurse and let's get this epidural going."  
"You got it Sandra." Edward said before leaving the room.  
"So you guys know what you're naming her?" The doctor asked while rolling Rosalie over onto her side.  
"Emmalie Rose Swan." Rosalie answered.  
"It's a combination of our names." Emmett said, kissing Rosalie's hand.  
"No need to worry I have arrived." A little pixi-like girl hopped into the room.  
"Alice babe calm down." A tall blonde man in a blue hoody, black shirt and blue jeans hugged the girl to make her stop hopping.  
"Hey Rosie." She hugged Rosalie gently.  
"Hey Ali." Rosalie smiled. "Bella this is my little sister Alice Cullen and her fiancé Jasper Hale; Alice, Jasper this is Emmett's sister Bella Swan."  
"Hi." I said and Jasper nodded but Alice bounced over and hugged me.  
"Wow we're gonna share a niece that makes us family." Alice bounced excitedly on her toes.  
"I guess so." I giggled lightly.  
"Alice stop scaring strangers with random hugs." Edward said from behind Alice.  
"She's not a stranger, she's Emmett's sister so that makes her family so uh." Alice stuck out her tongue like a child.  
"Sometimes it's hard to believe your only two minutes younger than me Ali." Edward ruffled her hair.  
"Your twins?" I asked.  
"Unfortunately." Edward said jokingly and Alice stuck out her tongue again.  
"So Bella I just got ahold of Sue they should be here in about two and a half hours."  
"Perfect timing 'cause that's around when you'll be ready to push." The doctor told Rosalie while gently rolling her onto her back, the epidural in place.  
"Thank god." Rosalie breathed. We all sat around for about an hour until Dad, Sue and Seth walked in.  
"Dad, Sue, Seth." Emmett smiled. "You made it quicker than I expected."  
"Thanks to your dad." Sue said. "Honey I know you're a cop but blue lighting it and hitting a hundred and twenty on the freeway was a little over the top."  
"Sorry Sue." Dad said not looking sorry at all.  
"How are you doing sweetie?" Sue asked me.  
"I'm fine Sue thanks." She always asked me that ever since my last boyfriend Eric took my virginity and then turned out to be gay, needless to say that was a self-esteem killer. i got over it but she still bugged about it even though it was 5 years ago and I was 16 yeah that's right I haven't had a boyfriend in 5 years, but that doesn't mean I haven't had sex again, I've had a few dates that lead to sex but never anything more and some one night stands.  
"Well good." She walked over to Rosalie and started talking about baby things.  
"Hey honey." My dad hugged me.  
"Hey dad." I hugged him back. Me and my dad have always had a close relationship. Mine and Emmett's mom died of cancer when I was 7 and Emmett was 9 so our dad was all we had until I was 12 and Emmett was 14, that's when Sue Clearwater and her 2 kids 7 year old Seth and 14 year old Leah entered the picture. 2 years of dating later dad and Sue tied the knot and Emmett and I got new a brother and sister. It was hard adjusting at first but eventually it clicked and we've been a happy family ever since. We all sat around for another hour until.  
"Ok Rose you're ready to push, pick 3 people to stay with you in the room."  
"My mom, My sister and Emmett." Rosalie's dad woke his sleeping mom up from a chair in the corner where I hadn't noticed her this whole time. The rest of us went out into the waiting area and sat. I pulled a peanut butter Twinkie out of my purse and started eating it. I noticed everyone else looked hungry so I gave Jasper, Carlisle, Dad, Seth and Sue one too.  
"So sis, you're gonna be an aunt and I'm gonna be an uncle." Seth said, biting into his Twinkie.  
"Yep." I smiled at him. Seth's the best little bro you could ask for, he's just like Emmett, Sweet, Funny, Caring, Respectful, Protective, not to mention he and Emmett both took mixed martial arts from the time they were 10 so that helps with the protective part. We all sat around for about 30 minutes until Emmett comes out in scrubs, sweat on his forehead.  
"Who wants to meet Emmalie Rose?" He smiled.

"She's gorgeous." I cooed, looking down at the sleeping bundle of joy in my arms. Emmalie was passed around the room receiving nothing but ooh's and awh's and how adorable's.  
"She looks just like her uncle Seth." Seth joked which earned a playful slap on the head from Emmett. We all congratulated the parent's and then decided to let them sleep.  
"Bella." Edward said to me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"My shift ended an hour ago so do you wanna go get some coffee? You look like you could use it" He was right I could use it, it was 4 a.m. and we'd been here for 5 hours.  
"Sure." I answered.  
"Cool, let me change." He said.  
"He went into a locker room and come out a few minutes later dressed in a black V-neck, muscle shirt and pre-ripped jeans. Even though he's a player I gotta hand it to him, he was given looks worthy of the Greek gods. In other words he was hotter than hell. I looked at his muscles in his arms and he smiled as if he knew what I was doing. I quickly looked away and blushed.

Edward's POV  
I noticed Bella checking out my toned muscles and I smiled. She looked away and blushed at being caught. I was proud of my muscles, just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean I don't work out and I'm not athletic. I go to a gym 3 days a week for 2 hours and I was the star quarterback for my high school football team leading them to win state every year of my high school career. We walked up to the coffee machine and got our coffee. Bella got a mocha latte with foam and I got coffee with 2 shots of caramel, 2 shots of chocolate, 1 shot of vanilla and whipped cream on top.  
"You like sugar rushes don't you?" Bella giggled lightly and something about her giggle made me smile and feel warm inside.  
"Working the hours I work you need all the caffeine and sugar possible." I told her. "What do you do for a living?" I asked her. She took a quick sip of her coffee and answered.  
"I'm about to start my first job out of college teaching sophomore English at Washington High."  
"A teacher?" I asked. "How old are you?"  
"Twenty-one. I finished college early by taking summer classes." She explained.  
"Cool." I nodded.  
"How old are you?" She asked me.  
"Twenty-three, I also took summer classes throughout college and med school so I could start my internship at the hospital a few years early." I told her.  
"Cool, what made you wanna be a doctor?" She asked.  
"My dad's a doctor and I love helping people so it fits. What made you wanna teach English?"  
"I love reading, writing, grammar and everything about English and I'm really good at explaining it to others so it fits." She answered me.  
"Good." I said. We talked aimlessly for a little bit longer until Emmett joined us.  
"Hey bro." Bella scooted over in her bench to let Emmett sit down.  
"You look tired already." I said, noticing the bags under his eyes.  
"I can't sleep." Emmett said.  
"Stressed?" I asked.  
"Yeah plus nervous. Do you guys realize that that little girl in that room is my daughter? I mean I knew it was coming but it really hit me when I saw her. For the rest of my life I'm a dad. I have to care for her, feed her, keep her healthy, beat the shit out of teenage boys, go to trial for murder of the guy who takes her virginity. What if I mess up?" He sighed in exasperation.  
"Emmett you're gonna be an amazing dad and she's gonna love you no matter what." Bella patted his hand.  
"Yeah and as for the murder trial, you were playing pool with me and Jasper all that night." I told him. He smiled lightly.  
"Edward I've already asked your dad but I'm asking you too. Can I ask Rose to marry me?" He asked.  
"You've had my blessing since I saw the way you looked at my sister." I smiled.  
"You need some sleep Em." Bella told him.  
"Here." I handed him my keys to the on call room. "Third floor, hallway six, third door on the left."  
"Thanks Edward." Emmett took the keys and left.  
"Well, looks like our families are gonna be even more connected." Bella said.  
"Looks that way." I said. Bella smiled and that warm fuzzy feeling rose back up.  
"I did mean it when I said you have beautiful eyes." I blurted out and she blushed.  
"Thanks." She said shyly. _Oh hell what is this girl doing to me? I'm usually calm around girls and they fall at my feet but something about Bella throws all my game right out the window. _  
"Well I'm gonna go say goodbye to everyone and head home."  
"See you around Bella." I told her. She smiled and walked off. I couldn't stop myself and watched her ass as she walked away. _Damn this girls hot, no not hot, beautiful, she's beautiful. _I stared at my coffee for a minute before deciding to head to the on call room with Emmett and try to catch some sleep. I got my dad to open the door and snuck in trying not to wake anyone. Emmett was the only person in the room and he appeared to be asleep. I got into the bunk beside his and closed my eyes. It didn't take long to drift off to sleep and my dreams were filled with the devilishly confusing angel, Bella Swan.

A/N: There's Ch.1 guys! Hope you all Enjoy it! Please review! Until C h.2 stay Ninjatastic!


	2. A Sugar Rush & A Water Fight

A/N: Hey guys I decided to work on 4 stories at once and just update each one whenever I feel like it lol. So here is Ch.2 of I Need a Doctor. Enjoy! And Bella has only met Rosalie because Emmett brought her to visit Bella while she was I college in L.A. so that's why she doesn't know the gang yet.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.

Edward's POV.  
"Man quit your bouncy foot." Emmett told as I bounced my foot. "You're gonna waked Emmalie." He pointed at his now one week old daughter.  
"Sorry." I stopped. I hadn't seen Bella since the night at the hospital but I couldn't get her out of my head. Everything reminded me of her. When I saw a cup of chocolate milk I thought of how she smelled like sweet coco, when I saw a pink rose I thought of her plump pink lips which begged me to kiss them every time I saw them.  
"My sister fucking with your head?" Emmett asked as he handed me and Jasper each a beer.  
"Huh?" I jumped. "Hell nah man you know me I'm not letting no hoe get in my head." _SMACK! _Jasper smacked me upside the head.  
"First of all, you're white so talk white." He stated. "And second, bull fucking shit."  
"Yeah bro trust me you've been acting all distracted ever since you met her."  
"I've just never met any girl like her, she's not hot she's beautiful, she's not just sexually interesting but mentally as well, she's like a locked book with the most intriguing cover and all i want is the key." _**I was slightly frustrated with how this girl was affecting me, I was supposed to be a ladies man, I only felt and though with my cock never my heart and brain. **_**  
**"I know my sister man and she's interested in you too."  
"Really?" I lit up like a kid being told he was going to Disneyland. "How do you know?"  
"Because every time I bring you up she finds a way to insult you." He said. "I'll be like Edwards here and she's all like how is Hugh Heffner's son? Are the crabs clearing up?"  
"Let's get one thing straight I don't got crabs." I stated while Jasper laughed at my red face.  
"Sure you haven't." Emmett teased. "But the point is you're both diggin' each other but I know your track record so if she gets hurt I will rip you're dick off, roast it in a fire, make you eat it and when throw it up I'll drown you in it."  
"Dully noted." I saluted. A minute later my phone rang. It was a text from my weekly lay Lauren Mallory '_I'm hungry for some cock eddy boy. Why don't you CUM put yours in mouth.__**'**_I replied. _'Not 2day Lauren'. _She then sent me a picture of her naked in the mirror with one hand fingeringherself and the other one had a finger in her mouth it read _'Just in case you change your mind BIG boy' _I closed my phone and opened my beer. The crack of the top woke up Emmalie and she started crying.  
"You fuckin' dick." Emmett said while Jasper just chuckled.

Bella's POV  
"It feels so good to be out of the house." Rosalie sighed happily as we walked through the mall. "I just hope Emmalie is ok." She said worriedly.  
"Rose she's fine, the worst thing those guys could do is have a burping contest in front of her."  
"I don't know Edward probably introducing him to some topless slut he met at the club." I scoffed. _**For some reason I couldn't get this buff, emerald eyed godlike man out of my head, even his blatant disregard for women's feelings didn't make me stop thinking about him. **_  
"Actually Edward hasn't had a hoe ever since he met you Bella." Alice said, my hear skipped a beat and I felt my cheeks heat up.  
"Well he better move on real quick like." I said.  
"Oh shut the hell up Bells he's got your attention, he might be my brother but I know how sexy women find him, but what most women don't see while they're staring at his apparently huge dick is that he's actually a fun and interesting guy and if he cares about you he's the best, sweetest man in the world besides my Emmy-boo."  
"Why is he the way he is though?" I asked.  
"That's for him to tell all I'll say is he had his heart broken so bad that being a man-whore is the only way he's been able to stop himself from swallowing a bullet, but I think you could make him whole again Bella, I think you could bring our brother back from the dark side." Alice said, as she took a sip of her Slurpee. "I fuckin love Slurpee's dude." She sighed which made Rose and I chuckle.

Edward's POV.  
Jasper and I were all playing Assassin's creed 3 while Emmett bottle-fed Emmalie when Rosalie, Alice and Bella walked in. They each carried an arm full of bags from various mall stores. Jasper tried to kiss Alice but she pushed him over and ran to the bathroom.  
"She drank like four Slurpee's." Rosalie helped him up.  
"Fuck, you let Alice have sugar?" He said. Emmett and I both ran into the kitchen and came back with helmets and shield made of pots and pans.  
"I'll knock a crazy bitch out!" Emmett said and he waved around a dough roller.  
"What's wrong with Alice having sugar?" Bella asked.  
"This." Was all I had to say because at that moment Alice jumped on Bella's back.  
"Party Bitches!" She waved a towel over her head before hopping off Bella's back and tying the towel around her neck like a cape. She then proceeded to run around the room acting like she was flying. Emmett stayed in a defensive stance the whole time, his dough roller posed for the strike. After Jasper finally tackled Alice to the couch and got her to sit still we decided to order some pizzas. While we waited for the pizzas Bella offered to clean the kitchen for Emmett and Rosalie because they need some relax time. I decided this would be a good time to talk some more so I offered to help.  
"Sure." She answered when I asked. I rinsed the dishes as she dried them.  
"You looking forward to your first day as a teacher next week?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I can't wait." She said.  
"Just get prepared to have a bunch of teenage boys look at your ass and down your shirt."  
"I've been used to that since the eighth grade." She said.  
"Ahh, so you're and early developer." I winked. "Well it's true, starting early does help in the long run." I playfully looked at her ass. She splashed soapy water on me.  
"How rude." I said after spitting suds out of my mouth. She did it again. I grabbed the sink hose and sprayed her. It was back and forth war until we were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. We fell to the floor laughing. I looked into her eyes as the laughing stopped. I leaned in slowly and she did the same. Our lips touched lightly and I felt a shock go right through me and a piece of my shattered heart fell back into place. _**Holy shit I like her!**_

She suddenly stood up.  
"I gotta go." She ran out of the room. I got up and followed her out the front door; I caught her on the front porch. The pizza boy stopped in his tracks but I ignored hm.  
"Bella I'm sorry, don't go." I pleaded. "I wasn't thinking about what I was doing I didn't mean to upset you."  
'It's not your fault Edward, I shouldn't have started it i just reacted and the next thing I knew I was wet and you were wet and we were on the floor, I'm sorry."  
"It's neither of our faults Bella it just happened but please don't leave."  
"These'll be fifty three eighty four." The pizza boy interrupted. I reached in my wallet and threw a hundred in his face.  
"Keep the change."  
"Damn right I'll keep the change." He said as he walked away. "Throwing money at me. What I look like a stripper?" He grumbled but I ignored him. Bella started back into the house but I stopped her.  
"Would you like to go out sometime?" I asked. "Just for dinner. No sex unless you choose it I promise." She was quiet for a second before answering.  
"Friday at seven and dinner only." She pointed at me menacingly.  
"Dinner only." I surrendered. She walked into the house. _**Victory is mine! **_I fist pumped the air before walking back into the house.

A/N: They have a date! Will update soon, until ch.3 stay Ninjatastic!


End file.
